ParisSidney
by Noan
Summary: [UA]Duo rejoint son frère à Sidney et se fait chier dans l'avion. Mais un bel imprévu va mettre du piment dans son vol.....


**Parce que j'adore les histoires d'avion ( clin d'oeil à Cat') et parce que j'avais envie d'un PWP, j'ai écris ça!!!**

**Donc...**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi...**

**Résumé: Duo rejoint son frère à Sidney et se fait chier dans l'avion. Mais un bel imprévu va mettre du piment dans son vol...**

**ATTENTION LEMON!!!!!**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**-**

**-**

**Paris-Sidney : **

-

-

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans cet avion ?

C'était la question que se posait Duane Maxwell 2ème du nom, surnommé affectueusement Duo par ses amis.

Cela faisait déjà 10h qu'il était dans ce fichu coucou et il en avait marre !!

Dans 2 ou 3h, il arriverait à Hong-Kong puis il resterait encore une dizaine d'heures jusqu'à Sidney.

Mais pourquoi il avait accepté de venir aider son frère à tenir son resto pendant les vacances ?

Ah oui, il allait pouvoir se mettre en chasse de beaux spécimens de la gente masculine qui pullulaient sur les plages de Sidney.

Pour l'instant, il maudissait sa libido débridée…

-

Un bon nombre des passagers descendirent dans la métropole asiatique, laissant tout juste quelques passagers en première classe.

Duo soupira.

En plus, il n'avait personne à qui parler. Les 5 autres passagers, qui l'accompagnaient, n'étaient que des vieux qui préféraient dormir plutôt que de s'encombrer d'un jeune homme à la langue trop bien pendue.

Il regarda par le hublot.

Il faisait déjà nuit et il avait presque l'impression qu'il n'avait pas bougé de chez lui à Paris, il était pratiquement la même heure que lorsqu'il était parti, à un jour près, malgré la fatigue qui l'assommait.

D'ailleurs, il était peut-être tant de faire un petit somme. Il se cala un peu mieux en baissant son siège et ignora les passagers qui montaient à bord.

-

Il se réveilla 5 ou 6h plus tard.

Il faisait toujours nuit et le jeune homme ne pouvait toujours pas voir l'immensité du ciel, petit passe-temps qu'il s'offrait gratuitement quand il était en avion.

Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre un livre pour noyer son ennui.

Il se rassit correctement en gigotant un peu sur son siège en cuir qui crissa sous ses fesses.

-

Au bout d'un moment, Duo commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Sa nuque le picotait comme s'il était l'objet d'une intense observation. Il détourna son regard du hublot et scanna toute la cabine pour tomber sur une chevelure courte, brune et complètement en bataille dont le propriétaire regardait droit devant lui.

Duo regarda à nouveau un peu partout mais c'était le seul passager qui pouvait le voir. Celui-ci ne daigna pas se retourner et Duo en profita pour mater un peu ce que les sièges lui permettaient de voir.

-

Il se redressa un peu.

Il voyait à peine son profil mais la peau était délicieusement ambrée et la mâchoire carrée. Le regard de Duo descendit un tout petit peu. L'échancrure d'un tee-shirt blanc laissait apparaître un début d'épaule bien dessinée et un bras puissant émergeant de la manche, reposait nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir.

Le natté frissonna. Il imaginait déjà le reste…

Un torse dur et solide, un ventre plat, des fesses qu'il adorerait croquer, des cuisses nerveuses et s'il pouvait être plus grand que lui d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, il serait aux anges.

Ne restait plus qu'à savoir à quoi ressemblait parfait inconnu.

-

Il attendit encore quelques instants que celui-ci se retourne mais rien ne se passa. Finalement, Duo détourna la tête, espérant le tenter.

Il dut patienter une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que les agréables frissons ne reviennent. Parfait inconnu l'observait de nouveau.

Duo savoura ces quelques instants en fermant les yeux puis avec une grande discrétion, il les entrouvrit et du coin, il le regarda à son tour.

Il ne voyait pas très bien, mais ce que ses yeux lui renvoyaient lui plaisait infiniment. L'homme était à demi tourné vers lui et son imagination n'avait pas été très loin de la réalité. Et, pour couronner ce superbe corps, le visage était magnifique. Une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres parfaitement dessinées et relevées en un petit sourire sensuel, un nez droit et des yeux perçants.

De là où il était, Duo n'en distinguait pas la couleur et la lumière tamisée de la cabine ne l'aidait. Mais il savait que quel que fusse cette couleur, il ne serait pas déçu.

-

Tout à coup, une idée plutôt tordue lui traversa l'esprit. Il rougit un peu, mais si Parfait inconnu jouait le jeu, cela pouvait devenir très intéressant et lui ferait oublier l'ennui profond dans lequel il pataugeait.

Duo respira un grand coup et le plus sensuellement du monde, il avait de la pratique, il ôta le pull qu'il avait, dévoilant une fine chemise noire.

Les picotements sur sa nuque semblèrent plus prononcés et il sourit un petit peu.

Finalement, ils allaient pouvoir jouer.

-

Sans paraître le monde du monde intéressé par celui qui le matait de moins en moins discrètement, Duo défit les deux premiers boutons et se passa la même sur la nuque en une subtile caresse tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de se pencher en avant pour récupérer le magasine offert à tous les passagers.

Il entendit distinctement le cuir crisser à quelques mètres de lui. Son Parfait inconnu commençait à être mal à l'aise sur son siège.

Il retint in extremis un sourire triomphant de s'afficher sur son visage.

-

Il continua son manège pendant un moment, déboutonnant un bouton, se caressant négligemment le ventre en dévoilant un bout de peau, mordillant son doigt… Tout ce qu'il fallait pour attiser le désir brut de Parfait inconnu.

Tout le temps de sa séduction, il sentait son regard se balader sur lui, le brûlant, attisant son propre désir qui commençait à être à l'étroit dans son jeans taille basse.

Il se prit à imaginer ses mains sur lui, malaxant sa peau avec force et ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de le prendre avec passion.

Duo sentit ses joues d'échauffer brutalement sous les images mentales qu'un tel corps à corps lui envoyait. Son souffle commençait à lui manquer et le besoin de se soulager se faisait de plus en plus forte.

-

Souplement, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'appareil. Son jeans moulant ne cachait absolument rien de son excitation et il remercia le Bon Dieu qu'il n'y est aucun passager derrière lui.

Loin d'avoir oublié Parfait inconnu, Duo se retourna vers lui avec une moue plus que suggestive, accrochant un instant son regard, avant d'entrer dans les toilettes de l'appareil. Certes, ce n'était pas très romantique ni très confortable mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Les quelques secondes où il resta seul furent à la fois pénibles et terriblement grisantes.

Etait-il aussi beau qu'il l'avait cru ?

Avait-il autant envie que lui ?

Viendrait-il ? -

Il n'avait pas fermé la porte à dessein, la laissant légèrement entrebâillée et lui-même se tenait face au miroir, les mains posées sur l'inox qui entourait les lavabos, les yeux fermés.

Un long frisson parcourut son échine et vint exploser sur sa nuque, faisant trembler sa peau quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte se fermer.

Lentement, son sang battant furieusement à ses tempes, il ouvrit les yeux pour se perdre dans un océan tumultueux cobalt.

Duo ne s'était pas trompé, Parfait inconnu était… parfait.

Il était grand, bien plus grand que lui, bien plus large aussi, lui qui était si fin et il le dominait de toute sa hauteur, il s'imposait naturellement. Son regard fiévreux le clouait littéralement sur place et Duo n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, c'était qu'il le fasse sien sur le champ.

-

Ses pensées devaient se lire en lettres de feu dans ses yeux puisque Parfait inconnu se colla à lui sans le lâcher du regard et commença à lui mordiller le cou. Ses mains vinrent prendre possession de ses hanches et ramenèrent son corps vers lui.

Duo eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant l'épais sexe qui devait déformer le pantalon de son futur amant. Il gémit rien que de l'imaginer en lui.

Sans préambule, les larges mains de Parfait inconnu migrèrent de ses hanches jusque sur le devant de sa chemise et finissaient de défaire les boutons.

Il ferma les yeux et savourait les milliers de baisers qui pleuvaient sur sa nuque ainsi que les paumes brûlantes qui glissaient à présent sur ses épaules pour le délester de son vêtement.

-

Une légère morsure lui fit de nouveau ouvrir les yeux et il vit Parfait inconnu enlever son tee-shirt.

Duo se mordit la lèvre. Son large torse lui donnait des frissons et lorsqu'il voulut se retourner pour en profiter, les mains revinrent sur lui et collèrent son dos contre le corps dur derrière lui. Il abandonna toute volonté de vouloir profiter aussi du corps de Parfait inconnu et posa sa tête sur son épaule, gémissant faiblement sous les lèvres qui lui dévoraient méticuleusement la peau fine du cou et de l'épaule.

-

Les mains avaient repris le chemin de sa peau, celle-ci sensibilisée par les ongles courts qui la cajolaient sans répit. Duo gémit sourdement en se mordant la lèvre et posa ses mains sur les avants-bras qui enserraient durement ses côtes et qui l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement.

Duo était complètement prisonnier de l'étreinte puissante et cette soumission, lui qui était si réfractaire à toute sorte d'autorité, le grisait totalement

L'odeur de sa peau l'enivrait aussi sûrement que cette main qui descendait droit vers le bas de son ventre et que ces doigts qui torturaient son téton gauche.

-

Duo avait perdu le fil de ses pensées et son corps lui rappelait délicieusement ce qui se passait.

En montant dans l'avion, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à un tel voyage mais là, il s'en foutait royal. Ses sens étaient à la fête et ses jambes menaçaient de le laisser tomber quand le bouton de son jeans lâcha.

Il étouffa un cri dans le cou de Parfait inconnu quand il glissa sa main dans son boxer et qu'il enveloppa son sexe tendu.

-

Ses hanches suivirent le mouvement, frottant inconsciemment l'entrejambe qui se tendait contre ses fesses, arrachant une plainte rauque à son assaillant.

Duo décida qu'il aimait entendre ce son et accentua son mouvement pour l'entendre de nouveau.

La main qui le travaillait convulsa un bref instant, manquant de le faire mourir de plaisir et il mordit la peau qui se trouvait à porter de sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

Un autre grondement lui répondit et sans que Duo n'ait le temps de reprendre son souffle, son jeans et son boxer se trouvaient à ses pieds.

-

Une main ferme lui attrapa le menton et tourna son visage vers une bouche impatiente et pourtant si douce qui envahit son bouche.

Duo se laissa happer par un déluge de sensations exquises, tremblant sous l'impétuosité de cette langue qui ne lui laissait pas de répit. Ses gémissements moururent dans ce bouche-à-bouche enivrant, tandis que son corps se lovait contre le corps dur et puissant de Parfait inconnu.

Il se sentait petite proie aux abois face à un prédateur sûr de son attaque et il aimait ça.

Il aimait les larges paumes qui le pressaient et malaxaient sa peau avec urgence.

Il aimait les lèvres qui se baladaient dans son cou et sur ses épaules sans s'attarder et qui lui arrachaient de sourds gémissements.

Son sang battait douloureusement à ses tempes et tout son corps demandait délivrance.

-

Duo finit de se débarrasser de son jeans, de ses chaussures et de son boxer avant de se reculer contre le bord du lavabo.

Un sourire sensuel étira ses traits quand ses mains se posèrent sur la ceinture de Parfait inconnu.

Il sentait son regard lourd de désir sur sa peau mais Duo se forçait à garder ses yeux fixés sur ce qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'il perdrait tout contrôle s'il croisait les profonds yeux bleus.

Il était si concentré par sa tâche qu'il sursauta quand ses cheveux se déployèrent dans son dos et qu'une main se perdit dedans.

Duo ne tint plus, irrésistiblement attiré par le regard intense et fut surpris d'y lire une certaine tendresse noyée dans un tourbillon de désir violent.

-

« Tu es magnifique. »

-

La voix chaude et rauque le fit frissonner plus fort encore et ses mains se crispèrent sur le jeans qu'il avait réussi à défaire.

Une main posée sur sa nuque l'entraîna vers un autre baiser brûlant et Duo en oublia jusqu'à son prénom.

L'autre main de Parfait inconnu glissa du creux de ses reins vers sa cuisse qu'il enroula autour de sa taille, mettant à nu son intimité.

Duo entoura sa nuque de ses bras pour ne pas tomber, sa jambe encore en contact avec le sol tremblait comme une feuille.

-

A son tour, il profita de sa peau, baisant avec fièvre son cou et ses épaules et caressant avec sensualité le haut de son dos. Le goût même de sa peau l'excitait, un savoureux mélange épicé/salé qui se répandait sur sa langue comme le plus ensorcelant des parfums.

Il sentait le souffle erratique de Parfait inconnu balayer son visage et son cou et un sourire éclaira son visage quand, de sa langue, il redessina le contour de sa mâchoire et qu'un gémissement rauque y répondit.

-

Brusquement, Duo sentit sa tête partir vers l'arrière, tirée par les cheveux et il n'eut pas le temps de protester que la bouche de Parfait inconnu prenait la sienne durement tandis qu'un doigt s'insinuait en lui.

Sa plainte se perdit dans le baiser alors que les flammes du désir léchaient insidieusement son bas ventre.

Toutes ses sensations, éveillées par sa langue, son balancement de hanches contre son érection gonflée et ce doigt qui fouillait en lui, occultaient complètement la douleur qu'il aurait du ressentir quand le deuxième doigt entra en lui. Mais il ne fut qu'une sensation parmi les autres qui saturait complètement ses sens exacerbés.

-

Duo n'en pouvait plus. Si Parfait inconnu continuait ainsi, il se viderait sur son jeans et le jeune homme se doutait qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

-

« S'il te plait… »

-

Duo sanglotait presque tandis qu'un sentiment de frustration intense et de froid le prit quand les doigts se retirèrent sans douceur de son intimité.

Parfait inconnu attrapa ses hanches et le souleva avant de le plaquer contre le mur opposé à la porte.

-

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

-

Duo noua ses chevilles sur la chute de reins de Parfait inconnu.

Il encra son regard dans le sien, seconde de répit où ils reprirent tous deux leurs respiration avant que Duo ne se morde la lèvre en reversant la tête contre la paroi quand le membre de Parfait inconnu s'insinua en lui.

Il eut l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, complètement et impudiquement empalé sur ce sexe imposant.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux sous la douleur et il se blessa à la lèvre en se mordant trop fort. Il ne devait, il ne pouvait pas crier alors qu'un puissant râle remontait le long de sa gorge.

-

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, Parfait inconnu se pencha sur sa lèvre et lécha la perle de sang qui s'y était déposée avant de l'embrasser furieusement.

Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, obligeant Duo à se tortiller. Ils soupirèrent bruyamment tous les deux sous la montée de plaisir et alors que sa langue jouait tranquillement sur sa lèvre inférieur, Parfait inconnu ressortit pour revenir brusquement, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate. Sa plainte passionnée se perdit de nouveau dans la bouche de son amant, rapidement suivie par un grognement de celui-ci.

-

L'étreinte se fit plus possessive, plus humide à chaque coup de reins.

Leurs cris et gémissements étaient réduits à de simples souffles lascifs pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais la sueur, les cheveux en bataille et leur corps qui glissait l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre prouvaient l'intensité de ce combat amoureux.

A mesure qu'ils grimpaient ensemble vers la jouissance, Parfait inconnu glissa à genoux au sol, Duo sentait son corps trembler contre le sien.

L'atmosphère devint alors plus tendre comme si aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment envie que cela ne s'arrête, reculant le plus possible le moment de la délivrance. Mais l'instinct, l'envie et le besoin de se libérer de ce brasier qui ravageait leurs reins, les emmena malgré eux et ils jouirent ensemble, emportant leurs cris de délivrance à même leurs lèvres.

-

Ils restèrent là, Duo toujours assis sur les cuisses de Parfait inconnu, son membre encré en lui, le temps de se remettre et de reprendre doucement leur souffle et leur esprit.

Cela avait été fou, intense et ils profitaient en silence de ces quelques instants.

Finalement, Parfait inconnu redressa Duo et attrapa quelques feuilles d'essuie-tout pour nettoyer sa semence qui coulait le long de ses cuisses opalines.

Duo rougit de l'attention et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Ils ne surent pas trop quoi se dire et finalement ils éclatèrent de rire.

Il n'était pas commun de se retrouver dans les toilettes d'un avion avec un parfait inconnu, l'un avec son jeans et son caleçon sur le haut des cuisses et l'autre, aussi nu qu'Adam, seulement paré par une chevelure incroyablement longue pour un homme.

-

Duo se rhabilla rapidement et quand, enfin, ils voulurent discuter un peu, ils furent interrompu par la steward qui annonçait l'arrivée à Sidney et que tous les passagers devaient se rasseoir à leur place et attacher leur ceinture.

Finalement, ils se sourirent bêtement et Duo décida de sortir en premier mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut brusquement plaqué contre celle-ci et reçut un baiser dévoreur d'âme, avec un arrière goût de l'étreinte passionnée qu'ils avaient partagée.

Il sortit peu après, les joues rougies et un sourire idiot sur son visage. Quelques minutes après, son amant le suivit et Duo eut la satisfaction de voir sur son visage le même sourire d'abruti.

-

C'était presque d'un commun accord qu'ils ne s'étaient dit ni leur prénom, ni rien qui aurait permis à l'autre de le retrouver mais ce fut avec une petite pointe au cœur que Duo sortit de l'aéroport international de Sidney.

Enfin, il n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort et attrapa un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de l'hôtel que gérait son frère.

-

Il fut accueilli avec effervescence par Solo et son épouse Hilde ainsi que son neveu Wufei qui avait déjà 15 ans, et par le petit ami de celui-ci Noa Löwe Yuy.

Son frère lui dit que le frère de ce dernier les rejoindrait le lendemain. Duo acquiesça sans y penser, loin de se douter de la surprise du lendemain.

-

Duo dormit au moins 20h d'affiler pour récupérer du décalage horaire et de sa folle partie de jambes en l'air et ne se représenta à sa petite famille qu'au déjeuner.

Ils étaient tous attablés au restaurant de l'hôtel quand Noa, qui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à l'entrée du resto, se leva brusquement pour aller accueillir son frère aîné qui venait d'arriver en un « Nii-san » retentissant.

Le natté leva le nez et rougit brutalement. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible !!

-

Solo se leva à son tour et donna l'accolade à son vieil ami avant de se tourner vers son frère et de remarquer la soudaine coloration de son visage.

« Ca va pas Duo ?

- Si si tout va bien, j'ai un peu chaud, c'est tout. »

Evidemment que ça n'allait pas, mais il pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il s'était fait attraper par le frère du petit copain de son cousin dans les toilettes de l'avion !! Si ? Juste pour voir la tête qu'ils feraient en l'apprenant !!

« Bon ben si ça va… Duo, je te présente un de mes meilleurs amis et principal associé, Heero Yuy. »

Heero tendit la main vers Duo et celui-ci la prit en souriant. Le monde était décidément trop petit mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Duo. »

Rien que d'entendre son nom prononcé par cette bouche lui donnait des frissons.

« Moi de même Heero. »

A n'en pas douter, ils étaient vraiment ravis de se rencontrer.

-

-

J'espère que vous aurez aimé!!

Kisu à tous et toutes.

Noan


End file.
